


Vetro Veneziano

by Cupcakemolotov



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, another way it could have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Carnevale di Venezia hides many secrets, under its bright masks and elaborate costumes. Caroline Forbes has many - her broken bethrothal to Klaus Mikaelson both her best and worse.</p>
<p>But Klaus never promised to let her walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vetro Veneziano

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my 2015 Klaroline Valentine for sunspearsprincess on tumblr. The request was for historical, all human cast. It was a lot of fun to do and thankfully, she liked it!

The Palazzo Ducale was awash in color and music. The sun had set on the carnevale, and night had embraced the laughter, the mystery. The heavy sent of the slaughtered bull still lingered, thick with spice and the pleasant scent of roasted meat. Tucked away in shadowed corner, Caroline Forbes smiled at the sight of it all.

From the brightly colored dresses to the most flamboyant mask, she loved it.

Her own gown was a beautiful confection of blue and gold, the heavy fabric a blessing in the cool air by the water, but an added layer of warmth inside the Palazzo. She didn't know where she'd found it, but Caroline had adored it since Elena had shown it to her with a smile full of mischief. Her mask was white with gold paint etched in a delicate pattern, and a trail of feathers cascading down one cheek. 

Even the heat of so many bodies pressed together - heat open balcony doors could not alleviate – didn’t detract from her happiness. Tomorrow would do that soon enough; tonight was about an evening of walking through open stalls, eating too many sweets and laughing at the street performers. Watching Elena smile, her face glowing in the sunset had been worth the pinch of new shoes and the heavy weight of her gorgeous skirts.

"How did you manage to wrangle such a prime spot?" Caroline asked as she tilted her head, letting the cooler air from the canal slid against her hot skin. Tables near the balconies were reserved, and required more coin than Caroline saw in two years. "Usually these tables are for those who can afford the bribes."

"A friend," Elena said, lazily swishing her fan. "There are a few of Damon's that like to swing by on occasion."

Caroline looked at her oldest friend. The bittersweet smile on Elena's face made her heart clench. The last year had been hard for both of them. Harder for Elena, who had become a widow a year into her marriage, whose life has been completely upended in one night. 

"Thank you, for this." Caroline said quietly, reaching over to squeeze her friend's gloved hand. "I know it couldn't have been easy."

Elena nodded, hand grasping hers tightly for a moment. "This has been as much about me as you. Someone once told me that life doesn't stop just because we hurt. It's vexing that they were right."

"But you're allowed to grieve." Caroline said gently.

Elena's lips twisted. "But in my grief, I ignored yours."

Caroline looked away. "You'd every right to ignore me."

"Damon's death devastated me." Elena said softly. "The circus that was the trial... that wasn't your fault."

"My father chose to prosecute." Caroline said tightly. How fiercely proud her father was at his election to the Council of Ten. Hadn't that been his life's goal? A chance to leave his mark. Her father had never truly forgiven his wife for only producing a girl or that what remained of her dowry went directly to Caroline. Instead her mother's death, and Caroline’s bitter loneliness had all been pushed aside for her father’s ambition. She’d hoped, how she’d hoped that this year would be different. 

For a while, it had been. 

Bill Forbes was a difficult man, a merchant who worked hard and married well. But in the past year, Caroline had seen a side of her father that devastated her. His blind insistence on trying Stefan for Damon’s death. A death that was now officially listed as a tragic, drunken accident. But those weeks in-between, sitting with Elena and knowing that Stefan was rotting in the wells - eighteen cells deep beneath the Palazzo Ducale, stuffed with accused criminals - and then Giuseppe's unexpected collapse from the strain.

Eventually, the witnesses had disappeared. Stefan was released.

And Elena had buried her father-in-law and husband, only weeks apart.

"Your father is still determined to go through with the betrothal?" Elena asked, brown eyes concerned. “You’re going to let it?”

Caroline knew her father loved her. She also knew that he didn’t understand her. The last few months had ben ample proof of that. She just didn’t know when he’d stopped trying.

Caroline nodded, turning to face the crowd once more. "Yes. The contracts will be signed in two days."

"Care..."

She shook her head, sighing heavily. "Tyler is a good man."

"He's still a boy." Elena said quietly. "With a boy’s fickle heart."

"What choice do I have?" Caroline asked. She stroked the lines of her mask that she'd removed in deference to the heat. In the shadows, she'd risk little. "I have no other suitors."

Not any longer. 

Elena looked at her for a long moment. "Do you regret that?"

Her heart shook. Pressing her lips together, she ignored the fist in her chest. "No."

She only regretted how much it'd hurt him. But she couldn't, wouldn't regret keeping him safe. Her father's term would be up in a month. She knew he'd pass what he could to others, would possibly continue to work from the shadows to bring down those he considered his enemies. But after failing to convict in two high profile cases, the odds of his return to the council within the next decade were slim.

He'd never forgive her if he knew the part she played. How'd she worked against him. But she'd never have forgiven herself if she'd stood back and done nothing. 

"Stefan is here." Elena said abruptly. 

Caroline almost dropped her mask. "You've seen him?"

"Yes." Elena's dark eyes turned wistful. "He looks well."

"You've forgiven him."

Elena's fingers curled tightly. "Yes. He... we've spoken. It was hard."

Caroline bit her lip, staring at her friend. "Did he tell you what happened?"

"I didn't ask." Elena sighed. "Damon is gone. Whatever part Stefan played in his death, it hurt both of us. I was so angry for such a long time. I've decided I can't be any longer."

"You had every right to be." Caroline told her. "After everything..." 

"Perhaps." Elena shrugged. "But after the trial, seeing him... Is it wrong to let it go? Damon and Giuseppe are gone. The situation is terrible and I miss him every day... but what choice do I have? To be miserable?”

"I don't know." Caroline whispered. "I don't know. I suppose we’ll find out."

Elena nodded and hesitated. Caroline watched Elena pause, saw Elena’s gaze catch on something behind her. Caroline quickly adjusted her mask, made sure the ribbons holding it in place were secure. She had no desire to answer questions her presence would bring about. 

"I have a confession." Elena said softly, her face a mix a determination and uncertainty.

Caroline paused, the hairs lifting on the back of her neck. "Elena?"

Elena looked at her, brown eyes hesitant. But she smiled, leaning forward to whisper the secret across the table. "I didn't pick out that dress."

Bare hands, rough with callouses brushed down the hot skin of her neck, and settled on the slope of shoulders not covered by fabric. She forgot to breath. 

She knew those hands. 

"Hello, Caroline." 

She twisted, blue eyes wide behind her mask. He was dressed in unending black, his mask the same shade of dark. But his eyes. Blue, hot with emotions that made her stomach clench, and she couldn't catch her breath. 

"Klaus."

"You owe me a dance."

Behind her mask, she scowled. "I most certainly do not."

He ignored her, pressing a kiss to her hands and pulling her forward. Furious, she tried to pull away. He smiled at her - his dimples promised wonderful, terrible things - but his voice was hard. "Careful, love. You'll make a scene."

It was only Elena's soft call to have fun that finally made her realize she'd been set up. Teeth grinding, she stared stubbornly at his shoulder as he whirled her through the dance. He didn't seem to mind, hands holding her closer than propriety allowed.

"Relax. No one will recognize you."

"You did." She returned, voice stiff. 

"Ah, but I cheated." His eyes danced as he watched her. "I knew that color would look beautiful on you. It's similar to what you wore to Rebekah's engagement party."

Her breath shuddered in her chest. "You don't get to do this."

"You'll find on a night like tonight, I can do a great many things. Relax. We'll talk after we dance."

Caroline said nothing, but she stubbornly refused to relax into his arms. Refused to bend to the insistent pull of his hands. He danced her through three sets, until she was breathless. Then with one more scorching look, he guided her onto another balcony. This one was hidden, tucked even further out of the way and facing the back garden. If they were careful, the noises from inside would keep their voices from carrying. 

Pulling off her mask, she stared at him. He mimicked her, setting his own mask aside to watch her. All she wanted to do was touch him. 

"What are you doing here?" Caroline demanded, arms wrapping around her waist defensively. She didn’t know what to do with him, watching her like that. Here. Not after everything.

Klaus leaned against the balcony, eyes burning a line down her body. "Well, sweetheart. I thought I'd say hello."

"Great. Fabulous." Caroline clasped her mask firmly in her hands, to keep them from trembling. "Hi."

His smile was mocking. "Two months, and that's all you have to say to me?"

Her chin lifted. "I sent you a note."

In two quick steps, Klaus closed the distance between them, his body tense as he crowded her. "Ah, yes. That note. What was the wording again? 'I must regretfully decline your offer of marriage?'"

Her eyes felt hot. She glared at him, refusing to give him an inch. "Yes."

Klaus lowered his head, ignoring the way her palms flattened on his chest in warning. "You're a terrible liar, love."

Caroline wouldn't back up, wouldn't give in but she couldn't avoid his bait. "I did not lie."

She'd been careful. So careful with her wording. If she was going to ruin the best thing in her life, she'd made sure the wording was perfect. It was the only thing she could do for him.

"Did you think I wouldn't know something was wrong?" Klaus touched her cheek, tracing the flush of heat across her pale skin. "That the woman who kissed me so fiercely, who looked at me with such joy at my asking would immediately change her mind?"

Caroline took a deep, shuddering breath. "I made a mistake."

He kissed her. Hands curving along her jaw, he gave her no room to pull away. She kept herself stiff, but could not stop the way her fingers dug into his chest. 

"A mistake," he breathed against her ear. "Was that one as well?"

"Yes." She snapped, finally pushing him back. Caroline gave in and took two steps away, needing space. "I'm betrothed to Tyler."

Instead of the temper, the rage she'd expected Klaus simply stepped back and smiled. "So I've heard."

Caroline eyed him wearily as Klaus headed for a small table she hadn't noticed. 

"Thirsty, love?"

"No."

He laughed, even as he poured two glasses. "I must admit, your note was quite a surprise."

Caroline said nothing. It was clear she wasn't escaping until he'd had his say, and she cursed Elena. She cursed herself, for not expecting this. Had let the weeks of silence between them numb her and that’d been a mistake. 

"I meant it." She said suddenly, fiercely. "Every word."

"Oh, Caroline. I'm know. I've always admired your honesty." He swirled his drink, watching her from heavy lashes. "I want to know why."

"First you call me a liar. Now you admire my honesty." She turned away from him. "You deserve nothing from me."

His laugh hurt her. It was a jagged thing, more mocking then amused. She gripped the balcony, desperate for this to be over. 

"You mistake me, love. I don’t expect you to elaborate. I've had weeks, Caroline, to consider what went wrong between us. Months now, to plan."

Caroline went very, very still. Hardly dared to breath. Surely, when even her own father did not suspect...

"I admit sweetheart, it takes a man aback, to be so thoroughly repudiated." His voice was hard now, a thread of the temper that lived under his skin hot in his voice. "But once my head cleared, it was pointed out to me that you hadn't used any of the more colorful information available to you."

She'd tried. She'd written three notes. But the cruelty necessary to break him, to hurt him in that way wouldn’t come. She - who knew how desperately he wanted to be chosen. Klaus, who she’d thought had held nothing back while he'd courted her; except he had. He'd held so much back. 

"Whatever my reasons for rejecting your suit..." She started, but the sudden press of him against her spine silenced her. 

"So it wasn't my mother's colorful life as a cortigiana onesta." She shivered, as a fingertip stroked down the nape of her neck. "Nor was it that I'm a bastard. You would’ve mentioned either of those. They'd have been the easy way out."

Caroline swallowed, her throat dry. "Why do you care?"

His lips replaced his fingertips, brushing slowly against hypersensitive skin. "I shouldn't. I spent weeks, trying to drink you out from under my skin. Gambling. Sex. I tried all the vices. Yet, there you lingered."

Her knuckles went white against the railing. "And yet, you wonder why I left?"

He let out a long breath, the heat of it damp against her skin. Caroline bit her lip, to hold herself steady. 

"I just have one question." He finally said into her stubborn silence. Wariness kept her gaze forward. 

"When did you find out?"

If she wasn't already holding herself so tightly, she might've flinched. "Find out?"

Teeth nipped at her shoulder. "Don't play dumb now, love."

Spinning, she planted her hands on his chest and shoved. Klaus let her. “I don't know what you’re talking about."

His smile mocked her. "What was it that alarmed you, love? The gambling? Smuggling? You grew up in a merchant family, so it couldn't have been that. Was it the accusations of murder? My family has become very good at hiding our skeletons, so I'd be delighted in learning how you discovered them."

"I don't..."

"Caroline." Klaus interrupted her, his voice hard. He opened his palms. "That wasn't a request. Sit. Have a drink. But I'll have my answers this time."

She stared at him, lips pressed tightly together. 

"Come now, sweetheart. Haven't I proven that I will not harm you?" Klaus motioned to a bench and smiled. "This would be an opportunity, would it not? The carnevale hides many sins. But I have no intention of so much as bruising you. Neither will I allow another to touch you. Answer my questions, and you can walk away."

She had no choice. Chin tilted, she walked past him and sat. She ignored the drink, the dishes of her favorite snacks. Both told her he had planned this for some time. Sitting in front of her, Klaus bent over and clasped his hands between his knees. 

"I'll begin. My family was quiet alarmed, when they decided the reason you left was the discovery of our... let's call it our secondary business." He tilted his head. "I’ve never doubted you were intelligent. But what gave it away?”

Caroline swallowed. "If you just wanted answers, why the production? The dress? The dances? There are easier ways.

His smile was mocking. "I'm hunting more than one truth tonight. Your eyes and body do not lie as well as you'd like, love. You can hardly expect me to behave completely, given the opportunity. I wasn't lying, when I confessed my feelings."

Neither had she. 

Klaus continued, her silence leaving him seemingly unconcerned. 

"Now Kol, on the other hand - he was exceptionally insistent that you'd been planted. But with your father's term up in so short a time that could hardly have been the case."

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline asked instead of answering. "To prove a point?"

"Did you honestly think I would give up without a fight?" Klaus asked lowly. "That I would just let you go."

Caroline bit her lip, stared at him. "Klaus..."

"Once I got over my initial anger, Rebekah pointed out that your father had been exceptionally amicable considering how much he hated Mikael." He tilted his head. For a moment, something almost hurt flashed behind his eyes. "It stood to reason that he told you his suspicions. Why didn't you come to me?"

"If you know all the answers, why am I here?" Caroline glanced away, unwilling to meet his eyes with her own. Unwilling to acknowledge the truth he'd chosen to wield tonight. Being this close to him, having everything she'd let go shoved in her face, it hurt. 

"Caroline. No more lies." Klaus said firmly. He caught her gaze, held it. "The truth now, sweetheart."

"Klaus. Please. Leave it." She whispered. "Just... leave it."

For a long moment, silence hung between them. She let herself hope he'd do as she asked. But he was as stubborn as she. 

"Did he threaten you?" He asked, voice hard. 

Her eyes flew to his. "No. Why would... I agreed to the betrothal on my own."

Klaus' face closed off, eyes hard. He walked away from her, faced the open garden. The line of him was taunt. For a moment, his image wavered behind unshed tears. Sitting there, she realized she'd win. All she had to do was push, just a little more and this thing between them, this wild, beautiful thing would shatter. 

She opened her mouth. Faltered. Swallowing back tears, she took a shuddering breath. She couldn't. She couldn't repudiate him twice. She didn't have the strength. Even after everything, even with the heartbreak to come she couldn't break this man. 

"I heard my father talking, to Tyler's Uncle. They were finalizing the details of our engagement. I was stunned, because I'd told him that day that I intended to agree to your proposal."  
His shoulders tightened into a rigid line, but he didn't move. She watched him, trying to read the lines of him. Couldn't. 

"I snuck into his study that night. I found a letter." Caroline breathed deeply, tried to keep her voice from cracking. No need to tell him that she’d known her way in and out of her father’s office for years, had ferreted out all his hiding places. How deeply he’d hidden this letter. 

"It was full of accusations. About your family. I didn't want to believe them."

He turned then, expression unreadable. "Caroline."

She shook her head hard enough to dislodge curls. "I found more. Your family left breadcrumbs. My father's investigator was putting the pieces together. He'd been using me to collect information. Things that I didn't know to censor, small things I didn't know I should've censored. Travel. Your paintings. Rebekah's fascination for fashion. He had a little notebook."

Klaus' face went blank.

"Ester and Mikael's deaths. The bribes you’d paid to move Stefan out of the wells. Gambling. Smuggling. All of it. Some of it was supposition, some of it was fact." She stared up at him. "So when my father started to float Tyler back through the house, started to put us together - I let him."

Klaus' mouth tightened. "Did you?"

She lifted her chin. "Yes."

Instead of rage, the hot burn of the temper she'd seen directed at everyone but her, there was a sudden stillness. A sudden alertness that made her stomach clench in unease. 

"The uproar three weeks ago." He said softly. "Tell me that wasn't you."

Caroline didn't blink, didn't move as he straightened, staring at her. The look on his face shook her, and she held onto her emotions by tenterhooks. 

“Caroline,” his voice was flat, blue eyes filled with iron. “Three week ago, someone anonymously delivered evidence to the Council of Ten through the Mouth of accusations. Tell me that was not you.”

If her messenger had been discovered, if it had gotten back to the Council of Ten that she'd deliberately ruined her father's investigation, she'd have been exiled at best. By planting the evidence early, by accusing a family with ties even darker than the Mikaelson's she'd assured her father's investigation failed. 

She met his glare. Lied. "I didn't."

For one breathless, terrible moment she thought he believed her. Then he lunged forward, fury making the lines of his cheekbones sharp. 

"You idiot." His hands opened and closed, temper staining his cheeks red. "Do you have any idea what they would do to you? The wells are a nightmare for men, but for you?"

"I just told you," she snapped angrily, glaring up at him as he pulled her to her feet. "I've done nothing."

"Who did you accuse of our crimes?" Klaus shook her lightly, eyes nearly feral. "Who?"

"No one," she snapped. She shrugged off his hands and glared. This she would take to her grave. "I accused no one."

"Little idiot." Klaus said, hands threading through his curls violently. "Whatever evidence your father found, none of it would’ve stuck."

"It doesn't matter." Caroline retorted. "Since I did nothing."

He didn't believe her. Staring at her, chest moving rapidly under his tunic, she wanted to touch the line of his jaw with her fingertips. To tell him he was worth it. That whatever the price, she would pay it willingly. 

"Why?" He asked finally. His eyes were fever bright as he looked at her. "Why?"

"Because you weren't the only one who meant it when you said 'I love you.'" She whispered fiercely. "And I couldn't, I wouldn't let him destroy you."

Klaus rocked back on his heels.

She clenched her fists and glared at him. "So I chose you, okay? But choosing you meant losing you. And I want you to be happy, which is ridiculous, knowing what I do. Knowing what your family is capable of and… and I still choose you."

She took in his stunned expression and breathed deeply. "Let me go."

The look he gave her was full of disbelief. "Let you go?"

Caroline trembled, lifted her chin. "I answered your questions. You said I could walk away. In two days’ time, my father will finalize my betrothal. Tyler is a good man."

Klaus took a deep, steadying breath. His eyes dropped to her lips and slowly lifted. The curling the edges of his mouth made her breath catch. 

"I lied."

"You... lied." She repeated stupidly. "About what?"

"I’m not a good man." Klaus told her. He lifted a hand, dragged fingertips along her jawline. His other hand settled at her waist. "I will never be good. But I will treasure you, if you'd let me. Marry me."

She jerked, would have fallen except for his hold. "What?"

Laughing, he wrapped an arm around her waist, his other cupping her cheek. "Marry me."

"Are you insane?" She demanded, head spinning. "Klaus. My father has entered into a marriage contract on my behalf. You're a criminal mastermind. Though honestly, I'm more furious that you've been lying to me this whole time. Repeatedly, and that is hardly the basis for marriage, and -"

There was nothing polite about his kiss. Or his hands. The way he left her mouth and went for her neck with nipping teeth and the hot, wet strokes of his tongue. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she moaned his name. 

"Does Tyler make you burn?" He asked roughly. "Does his touch keep you up at night? Has he slipped his hands beneath your skirts, so he can feel you hot and wet beneath his fingers? To watch your cheeks flush pink just as you come?"

Face hot, she met those greedy eyes with hers. "You cannot win this argument with sex."

She felt naked under that smile. "I must not be doing something right."

She caught his hands, her skin too tight, too hot. "Klaus. Be serious. Please."

"I am always serious where you’re concerned. Certainly when there is a possibility of you naked."

"I'm not having sex with you." She told him furiously, knowing she was blushing. He grinned at her, the happiness in his face catching her off guard. 

"Sweetheart, I like a challenge." His kiss was open and so, so hot. Her back hit the wall, and she didn't care as he threaded his fingers through her curls. Sliding his tongue against hers, he lifted his head only when her nails had dug into his shoulders, body pushing against his. 

"It'd be fun," he coaxed. His smile was wide, showing off his dimples. "Caroline."

She cupped his face between her palms, tried to catch her breath. "Klaus. My father would never forgive me for choosing you. He's all the family I have left."

Klaus tilted his head, lashes narrowing. "You've already chosen me. What's holding you back? It can't be the family business. You’d have watched me hang. Your father used you, sold you off for power and doesn't have the decency to explain why."

She swallowed. The bald truth hurt. Not once had her father looked past her too wide smiles. Not once has he asked how she felt. But that didn't mean Klaus was perfect. He'd hurt her too. 

"You lied to me."

Klaus went still under her hands. She licked her lips and continued. 

"You lied. Do you know what I felt, standing in my father's study with my one candle, reading those letters? The devastation I felt knowing I was going to lose you? That to save you, I’d destroy something my father has worked for his entire life? The cost of making that decision?"

"Caroline." He breathed, hands gentle as he cradled her cheeks. 

"I don't know how I feel about what you've done. Reading those letters, I've learned my father has done as much or worse. But let's say we do this. I throw away my family, I throw away my safety. When I find that line, when I know my boundaries will you respect them? Will you be honest? I won't do this if you lie to me. I won't."

"Yes."

She stared at him, blinking to clear her vision. "Yes?"

Klaus caught her cold fingers, kissing her palms. Pressing her hands between his, he met her gaze and held it. "Yes. I will be truthful with you, although you may not like those truths. I will acknowledge those boundaries, although I cannot promise to always keep to them. But I will try."

She caught her lip between her teeth to keep it from trembling. "Klaus."

"Marry me."

"My father will never agree." Caroline whispered, eyes hot. "The contracts are already written. I've already destroyed his ambitions once."

His eyes closed and he breathed quietly for a heartbeat, two. When he opened them, the devilment caused hers to narrow. Pulling her forward, he kissed her long and slow. 

“About that promise,” Klaus murmured as he leaned back. 

Caroline swallowed, finally reached to touch the edge of his jaw. "What did you do?"

“Full discloser,” he said. “Elijah is currently in talks with your father on my behalf.”

Caroline froze.

Klaus tucked a stray curl behind her ear, his smile widening at her stunned silence. “If that doesn’t work; I’m certain the copious amount of blackmail we’ve gathered will.”

Her lips parted but no sound escaped. 

Cupping her face, he watched her with open affection. “You cannot possibly believe I was actually going to let you go.”

"I don't understand." She said finally. "If you planned to force my father why..."

All amusement faded from his expression. Re-capturing her hands, he held them warmly between his own. 

"I will take no chances with you." Klaus said quietly. "I took for granted too many things, and I nearly lost you. Do you think I'm a fool? What good would it have done to secure your father's cooperation if you'd fight me?"

Caroline’s lips trembled. "Did you mean what you said?

"Yes." His eyes narrowed, and he leaned into her. "I meant all of it. I want you and your stubbornness, your intelligence, and your apparent insanity. I will not apologize for tonight."

Caroline huffed at him. She wanted to be angry. He’d pulled so many strings, roped in Elena. Forced her into a corner and nearly broke himself in the process. His anger, the vulnerability had been real. He'd suspected, had gambled on them both, but he hadn't expected her answers. Her heart hurt that not once had it occurred to him that she'd simply tried to protect him. What would it be like, loving this man for the rest of her life? Now that she knew his secrets, had seen the ugly truth of him... loved him anyway?

That was her bitter pill. To love him, was to accept him. All his sins. She'd thrown down her gauntlet, he taken up the challenge. 

Caroline let out a shaky sigh. "Are you sure? This won't be easy."

His gaze sharpened, and his mouth curved. That wicked, daring smile that had first dared her to give him a chance. It hit her low in her gut, and she shook. Just a little. 

"Caroline Forbes," he said quietly. "Please do me the honor of being my wife. Marry me."

Lips trembling, she smiled. "Yes."


End file.
